Don't You Wanna Stay
by BigSOAFan
Summary: *Formaly hardyrhodescenafan1.* Song by Jason Aldean. Prequel to Our First Christmas: Ted & his new girlfriend Kaylee spend the evening together, both wanting to move forward in their relationship. Will Kaylee's fears from an abusive past stop that?


It's been awhile, but I'm back with a one shot! The story is based on the Song, "Don't You Wanna Stay," by Jason Aldean. Hope you guys like it & please read & review!

2008

**I really hate to let this moment go  
>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow<br>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this**

For Ted, everything was perfect for him. He was a year into his training with FCW, and he was finally in a relationship with Kaylee Hughes. When they had met, she was in an abusive relationship and after months of late night talks, some convincing & a hospital stay, she finally the past 6 months, he & Kaylee had begun a new relationship. Needless to say they were taking things slow. They hadn't spent the night together, nor experienced intimacy. Heck, they barely passionately made out. But if it meant having Kaylee in his life, then so be it. He would wait forever for her.

It was a warm summer evening and after a long workout, Ted & Kaylee grabbed a quick dinner before relaxing in her apartment. After turning on the movie, Kaylee snuggled closer to the athlete. Ted knew he was where he was supposed to be.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<strong>

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**  
><strong>We can make forever feel this way<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay?<strong>

As the movie played on, Kaylee smiled to herself. After her former relationship finally ended, it took a long time for the brunette to trust someone. The friendship between herself & Ted was important, and knew he was different as the friendship turned into a romance. He called her as often as possible, did little things to remind her how much he cared-anything to show Kaylee he was different.

But she knew he was different. Even though her previous relationship ended a year prior, Kaylee was still nervous about furthering her relationship with Ted. The abuse really scarred her. Deep down, Kaylee knew Ted would never do anything to hurt her. And with the help of family, friends and therapy she knew she had to put the past in the past. Deep down, Kaylee was ready to move on, and move forward.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast<br>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
>When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye<strong>

Kaylee had become quiet as the movie played on, as Ted glanced down at the figure beside him, he noticed she looked deep in thought.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

She nodded. "Of course," she smiled. "I was just thinking about a few things."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Very soon," Kaylee replied. "Very soon," she said as she snuggled even closer to her beau.

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**  
><strong>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<strong>  
><strong>We can make forever feel this way<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay?<strong>

**Oh yeeah**

It was nearly midnight when the couple's movie ended, but Ted didn't want to leave. But he did have a workout scheduled for the next day, and the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave.

"It's late," he finally said as Kaylee shut the DVD player off. "I should probably get going."

She sadly nodded as they headed toward the front door. He slipped on his jacket, and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Ted then lifted Kaylee's chin, and gently kissed her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sounds great," she replied as he kissed her again. The kiss lasted a little longer, and as Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew what she wanted to do.

**Oh, you feel so perfect, baby**  
><strong>That it feels so perfect, baby<strong>

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**

After a few moments, Ted reluctantly broke the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to stay, and hold the woman he loved all night long. But he knew what had happened in the past. Kaylee had to make that call.

"Ted, wait," she called as he reached for the door knob.

He turned around. "Yes."

Kaylee took a deep breath. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, slightly smiling.

There was no doubt what his answer would be. "Of course I will," he replied.

Smiling, Kaylee walked back into Ted's arms, and knew the future looked bright for them. For Ted, he knew he found the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**  
><strong>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<strong>  
><strong>We can make forever feel this way<strong>  
><strong>Don't you wanna stay?<strong>


End file.
